Michelle D. Wilson
Michelle D. Wilson joined WWE in February 2009 as Executive Vice President of Marketing and was elevated to Chief Marketing Officer in 2011. In 2013, Wilson was promoted to Chief Revenue & Marketing Officer. In this role, Wilson oversees all of the company's revenue lines, including Consumer Products, Sponsorship Sales, Pay-Per-View and New Business Development. Wilson also oversees Marketing, Corporate Communications, Creative Services, Entertainment Relations, Special Events, Research and Community Relations. In addition, Wilson spearheaded the company's efforts to launch WWE Network. Wilson has transformed the Company's approach to WrestleMania and other annual tent pole events including SummerSlam, Royal Rumble and Survivor Series. These “Classic Four” pay-per-views, as they are known, have grown from single-day occurrences into multi-day, revenue-generating events that attract attendees from across the county and around the world and that leave positive, lasting impressions on host cities. Additionally, Wilson has ushered in a new approach for WWE in sales and sponsorships and has worked to secure key partnerships with blue-chip brands and companies including Post Foods, General Mills, Frito-Lay, Kraft Foods, General Motors, Mars, Colgate, Nestle and 7-Eleven. She has also continued to expand WWE's partnership with the Make-A-Wish Foundation in which WWE performers have granted more than 3,500 wishes for children with life-threatening illnesses. Wilson has been instrumental in forging new partnerships with Susan G. Komen, 2014 Special Olympics USA Games, Special Olympics CT, KaBOOM! and Hire Heroes USA. Prior to WWE, Wilson was the Chief Marketing Officer of the United States Tennis Association, where she was instrumental in making the US Open the highest attended annual sporting event in the world. Wilson developed innovative advertising and promotional campaigns—It's Showtime and The Greatest Road Trip in Sports—that significantly elevated the image and awareness of tennis in the United States resulting in record television viewership and ticket sales. She was also a pivotal player in the implementation of several innovations for the sport, including in-stadium video screens, blue courts, instant replay, celebrity entertainment and the 2004 launch of the US Open Series. Wilson oversaw all marketing efforts for the launch of the XFL football league, a partnership between WWE and NBC, prior to working for the USTA. She also held positions at the National Basketball Association (NBA) in its domestic and international consumer products groups. Before her career in the sports industry, Wilson held brand management positions at Nabisco. She is a past recipient of BrandWeek's “Marketer of the Next Generation” award and a winner of the American Marketing Association's "Effie" award for outstanding advertising. In 2009, Wilson was among the “Next Wave of Leaders” recognized by Broadcasting & Cable and was named one of the "Most Powerful Women in Cable" by CableFAX magazine. In 2010, Continental Magazine called Wilson a “Wonder Woman and Driving Force Behind WWE’s Success.” In October 2011, Wilson was also recognized as a "Game Changer: Women in Sports Business" by SportsBusiness Journal and was honored as one of Multichannel News's “Women to Watch.” In 2013, Wilson was recognized on Sports Illustrated's list of the 10 most influential women in sports. Wilson sits on the Board of Directors for the Ad Council and the Stamford, Connecticut Chamber of Commerce. Wilson is a cum laude graduate of the University of Pennsylvania and holds an MBA from Harvard Business School. Wilson left WWE in January 2020. See also *WWE Board of Directors Category:Wrestling executives